A Certain Romance
by Beautiful Bluebird
Summary: Originally "No Surprises." As Stella Black sends off her last child to Hogwarts, she, at the insistence of her children, retells the story of her romance with her husband, tamed Marauder Sirius Black. Embarrassing and awkward situations are plentiful!
1. This Life

**So, this is my first Sirius Black / OC fanfic. I hope it came out well and I hope you all enjoy! I now present to you, "No Surprises."**

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy your things, kids?

"Yes!" was Stella Black's ear-shattering response.

Stella, her daughters, Freya and Iris and her son, Pollux, left the house at Number 12, Grimmauld Place and took the nearest underground station to the Leaky Cauldron. As they sat on the train, she smiled at the thought of Sirius telling her to just Apparate to Diagon Alley with the kids but being a half blood, Stella didn't mind taking Muggle transport.

"Is dad going to meet us there?"

"He told me he'd try to show up and that we'd go get dinner after we'd finished buying your things. But dad's been really busy at the Auror office; you know that Frey."

"It's all because of You-Know-Who. When is he going to go away?" asked Iris.

"I don't know, sweetie. No one knows."

Thirteen year old Pollux didn't bother listening to the conversation. He was merrily content reading his book that Sirius had given last summer; _Quidditch through the Ages, _in celebration of him making the Ravenclaw house team. However, it was neatly concealed with a cover of a Muggle comic book. Soon, they had arrived at their destination and walked on over to the dingy little pub.

"Hello Tom. We're here for Diagon Alley? Mind if we go through?"

"Go right on in, Stella." She tapped the wall with her wand and they walked over to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books. Stella always hated the first year's list with a passion.

"Right, you'll get from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One _to the _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _and I'll cover the rest. Lux, Iris, go find your books okay?"

"Do we have to buy our books now?" groaned Pollux.

"Well, if you even want to _think _of heading into Quality Quidditch Supplies after we're all done shopping, then yes, we do." Pollux grumbled as he and Iris headed off to find their books. As Stella looked around in the shelves, she was caught off guard by a set of arms that managed to snake their way around her waist and scare her half to death.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed.

"I managed to get out of work early. It's been mad chaos over there, but Kingsley decided to let me leave because of the kids." He gave her a kiss and she blushed, feeling embarrassed that he did it so comfortably in public.

"Will you go with Lux to Quality Quidditch Supplies? We can meet up at the apothecary after I get Frey's robes done at Madam Malkin's and then we can go get her that owl she's been wanting and of course her wand and oh, shoot! I needed to get myself fitted for new dress robes because of that stupid benefit St. Mungo's is hosting-"

Sirius interrupted Stella's infamous ranting before she could continue.

"Calm _down, _Stella. We'll get it all done. She's still got two weeks left before term starts. Go do whatever you have to do and I'll see you all at the apothecary. Oy! Pollux!" He and Iris came over to him and after attacking Sirius with hugs, gave their mother their books and the three of them headed off to the shop. Freya found Stella, paid for all of the books and walked on over to Madam Malkin's.

As Stella watched Freya be fitted, she thought of the time she had gone into Diagon Alley with her parents to buy her Hogwarts supplies.

"_Just wait a minute, dears while I get this young man finished off," said Madam Malkin as Stella took a seat by the pretty red-headed girl and smiled back after the girl had given her a shy grin._

"_I'm Stella. Are you going to Hogwarts this year too?"_

"_Yes, I am. My name's Lily Evans. Are your parents a witch and a wizard?"_

"_Mm-hmm. Are yours?"_

"_No, we're not. Actually, we're a bit confused on where everything is. Mum wanted to go buy my wand but we don't know where to go."_

"_You all can come with me and my mum! She knows where everything is!"_

_Lily agreed to this wholeheartedly and was then called to get fitted. When it was Stella's turn, Lily introduced her parents to Stella's mum, Proserpina and after her robes were taken care of, the two of them led the Evans' all over Diagon Alley. The two girls chattered constantly about Hogwarts and kept asking Proserpina what they were to expect. As they went into Flourish and Blotts, they caught sight of an argument going on between a very good looking dark-haired boy and his noble looking mother._

"_How dare you talk to that half-blood, Sirius!" she shrieked as she led the boy out of the store by his wrist. _

"_I'll talk to whomever I want!" he yelled back before the door slammed shut behind them. _

_Before they knew it, they had gotten their wands and the Evans' were ready to go back to the Leaky Cauldron._

"_I'll see you at Platform 9 ¾ soon, Stella!" said Lily as she gave her new friend a hug. _

"_I can't wait Lily!" Proserpina and Stella watched as the three of them headed back to the Muggle world through the pub and then she Apparated the two of them back to their house in Manchester. _

"_I'm so glad I met Lily today mum! Why do some people still have problems with Muggles? There's nothing wrong with them!"_

"_Oh, sweetie, they're just very stupid and very familiar to tradition. The woman we saw at Flourish and Blotts was Walburga Black and you know what I've told you about the Black family. They're very traditional and well, the sad part is, they'll pass their prejudices onto their own children."_

After Stella had been fitted into new midnight blue velvet robes, they went to the apothecary and bought Freya's necessary ingredients, a set of brass scales and the bezoar stones she needed to replace the ones she had in her office at St. Mungo's. While she waited for the bezoars, Sirius, Iris and Lux came in; Lux toting a bag from the QQS.

"What did you, or rather, what did your dad buy you?" asked Stella, noticing the bag.

"A new beater's bat!"

"Sirius!"

"What? The kid deserves it; you know he does!"

Stella sighed. Sirius always had a soft spot for his only son.

"What else do you all need this year besides the parchment, ink and quills?"

"We're good to go mum. All Iris and I needed were the books and you've signed my permission form too. Mum, are you going to be able to sign Harry's too?"

Stella looked at Sirius and they exchanged looks. They both hated the fact that Dumbledore would not let them adopt Harry because of the protection surrounding number 4, Privet Drive. Sirius kept bringing up the matter to Dumbledore saying that Number 12, Grimmauld Place was very secure and that he'd die before letting anyone hurt Harry. But Dumbledore remained unpersuasive.

"I…uh, I don't know, Lux. We'll see what Dumbledore says, okay?" said Sirius, ruffling his son's hair.

***

Sirius took the kids to Eeylop's to buy Freya's owl while Stella stocked up on parchment and ink and quills at Scrivenshaft's, bought the pewter cauldron and telescope and headed to Ollivander's, where she was greeted by Freya's new tawny colored owl.

"She's gorgeous! What are you going to name her?"

"I'm not too sure yet."

Ollivander (who, Stella noted, gave Freya the creeps, just like he had when she had bought her wand…and her older children as well) had Freya try out three wands before the fourth wand, a Vinewood with a unicorn tail hair core, nine and a half inches and was great for charms.

"Aww…my little Freya's got her wand now!" exclaimed an overenthusiastic Sirius, hugging his daughter. Stella smiled at the sight. They all Apparated home.

"Be sure to put all of your things in your trunk; I don't want you losing anything and I don't want you running all over the house August 31st trying to find something! Why can't you ever be the strict one?" asked Stella, directing the last question to her husband while starting to make a late dinner.

"Because you do it so well, dear. Kids, listen to your mother!"

_As promised, Stella and Lily met up on the train and Lily introduced her to her 'best friend' Severus Snape. While a bit quiet and poorly taken care of, he seemed to be an okay kid. Stella treated to cauldron cakes and licorice wands. The two of them had taught Lily how to play exploding snap and during their game, were interrupted by four rowdy boys._

"_Are you all first years too?" asked the rather peaky looking sandy haired boy._

"_Yes, we are. I'm Lily Evans. And you all are?"_

"_Remus Lupin."_

"_Peter Pettigrew."_

"_Charmed by your beauty," said the messy haired boy with glasses. Lily rolled her eyes at him._

"_Sirius Black," said the ridiculously good-looking black haired boy, taking Stella's hand and kissing it. She was taken aback, but introduced herself. Lily rolled her eyes again. The boys though, decided to stay. _

"_This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Severus. Lily only nodded. She was still rather upset at the way things had gone between her and her sister Petunia when they said goodbye._

"_Who wants to be in Slytherin; I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" asked James. The question was directed to Sirius. He however, didn't smile at James' question."_

"_My whole family have been in Slytherin." Stella looked at him. He avoided her blue eyed stare._

"_Blimey! And I thought you seemed all right!" Sirius smiled._

"_Maybe I'll break tradition."_

_Stella was surprised by his remark; maybe he wasn't as notorious as a Black as she had pegged him to be._

"_I hope you do," she said, giving him a bright smile. His only had gotten bigger in return._

"_What house were your parents in, Stella?" asked Sirius._

"_My dad…I don't know, but my mum was in Gryffindor-"_

"_Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave of heart! That's where I'm going, just like my dad!" Severus made a grunt and James threw him a look._

"_Got a problem?"_

"_No…if you'd rather be brawny than brainy."_

"_Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" asked Sirius. The four boys roared with laughter and Lily looked at James and Sirius in disgust._

"_Come on, Severus, Stella. Let's go find another compartment." Severus obliged but Stella strayed for a bit. _

"_I really hope you get Gryffindor, Sirius," she said, before leaving the compartment with her bag._

_***_

"Chicken smells great," said Sirius as dinner was cooking in the oven. Stella refused to give up her Muggle cooking skills and utensils; it made her feel useful and cooking always made her relax. He began to set the table when a loud knock at the front door was heard.

"Who are you and explain your reason here!" he exclaimed.

"It's Harry James Potter; son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter…yours and Stella Martin Black's godson, soon to be a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I come from Number 4, Privet Drive because I have accidentally blown up my aunt." Sirius raised his eyebrow at this last statement but nonetheless opened the door. Stella came in from the kitchen. Their godson, Harry Potter was in their foyer with his broomstick, trunk and at that moment, his owl Hedwig came swooping in the room.

"Harry? What's going on, dear?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"What do you mean you blew up your aunt? Oh thank god; the Marauder side has finally come out of you! James would be so proud!" exclaimed Sirius, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Sirius, this is not the time! Harry, come in and rest and tell us what happened over dinner. Kids, get down here now; Harry's come to visit!"

"HARRY!" exclaimed the three kids, bounding down the stairs.

"What are you doing here, mate?" asked Lux, giving Harry a hand with his stuff.

"We're just about to find out, Lux. Come on, to the dining room the lot of you," said Sirius, leading Stella in with a hand on the small of her back. Lux and Harry took his things up to Lux's room while Iris and Freya helped Sirius finish setting the table. By the time the boys got back downstairs, the table was set with food and everyone else had sit down.

"So, Harry…uh, what exactly _happened?_" asked Stella, piling on a hearty serving of mashed potatoes and chicken on his plate. Harry sighed and told how his Aunt Marge came to stay (that they had known of; he had mentioned it in a letter a few days ago) but how she began to say things about James and Lily that weren't true and had truly upset Harry.

"And before I knew it, she was floating outside in the backyard and my uncle was trying to get a hold of her. I ran before they could do something drastic and, well, now I'm here."

"Cool!" exclaimed Lux and Sirius. Stella threw them her trademark glare.

"It's not your fault Harry; it's understandable. Those things you said she said were horrible…of course it would trigger your magic inside of you," she said, giving him his third helping of mashed potatoes.

"You're definitely more than welcome to stay, and-"

There was yet another knock at the door and Stella this time went to question the visitor. She came back with a man in a bowler hat and pinstriped suit.

'"Uh, Sirius, Cornelius Fudge is here to talk to Harry."

**"This life, this life and then the next; with you I have been blessed, what more can you expect?"  
-Bruce Springsteen, "This Life"**

**I got some of the second italicized dialogue from Deathy Hallows (in 'The Prince's Tale) but I did tweak it around a bit. If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing here! All rights belong to JK Rowling & the lyrics belong to The Boss! Hope you liked, please review!**

**Beautiful Bluebird  
**


	2. We Laugh Indoors

"Minister, welcome to our home, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mrs. Black, I just wanted to assure Harry that his Aunt Marge has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She'll have no recollection of the incident whatsoever."

"But…I used magic outside of school! Shouldn't I-"

"We don't send wizards to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts, Harry!" laughed Fudge. Harry, Sirius and Stella sighed in relief.

"It was just a simple mistake and it's been properly taken care of. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of your summer, dare I say so my dear boy?" Harry beamed at his godparents.

"Yes, I definitely will, Minister."

"Now that that matter has been taken care of…Stella, Sirius, might I have a private word with you?"

Harry went back into the dining room.

"What is it, Fudge?" asked Sirius, gruffly, taking a seat next to Stella on the sofa. Stella sighed; she knew that Sirius hated the minister, but prayed that he wouldn't lose his temper in front of him.

"Peter Pettigrew's escaped from Azkaban. I was notified by the prison just about half an hour ago and well, he's coming after Harry. Apparently he would mutter 'He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts" in his sleep and well, no one knows where he is."

Sirius clasped Stella's hand in his and squeezed it.

"I must get going, Mr. and Mrs. Black. I want you to tell him that Pettigrew's on the run. He must know and it's better that you both tell him. You must take every precaution to keep him safe." Fudge got up and Stella walked him to the door and gave him his traveling cloak. He Disapparated and Sirius sighed.

"Well, I guess in the words of Mad-Eye Moody…constant vigilance will be enacted over Harry and even our own lot," he said.

"Go bring the four of them in here. They're all old enough to know, Sirius. I'm not sugarcoating it for the girls."

---

"So Peter Pettigrew's escaped to come after me?" asked Harry. Stella and Sirius grimly nodded.

"Harry, we have to take precautions. You can't wander Hogwarts alone; stay with Ron, Hermione, Iris and Lux if you get a chance to find him. Send us letters with code names so that way Pettigrew can't figure it out if your owls are intercepted for some reason. Stay in big groups at Hogsmeade, Harry. Just keep constant vigilance…all four of you. Kids, keep an eye out for Harry. Send us letters if something seems suspicious; any little thing at all. We'll have the Auror department there faster than you can say Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"You're ranting, sweetheart," said Stella.

"Mum, is Harry going to be okay?" asked Freya.

"Frey, sweetie, of _course_ he is! Do you really think we're going to let anybody hurt him? And with you all keeping an eye out for him, he'll be better than okay!"

---

The Daily Prophet was emblazoned with the headline "Peter Pettigrew: First-Time Azkaban Escapee!" It was written by Rita Skeeter; Stella noted with a grimace and threw away the paper.

"Oh, God, _she _wrote this article?" asked Sirius, setting down his glass of pumpkin juice.

"You would think they'd give it to someone else that had I don't know? More merit?"

"You're just upset at the fact that she pushed you into the lake when we first arrived at Hogwarts, Stella."

"Who did what to mum?!" exclaimed Lux, coming in the dining room with Harry and the girls for breakfast. Stella threw Sirius a look that had murder written all over it.

"You know Rita Skeeter, right kids?"

"Is she that crazy, fake blonde lady that kept coming around the area to try to see if she could get a statement from you last year?"

"Yep, that's her, Lux. Insane bit-" started Stella, but Sirius cut her off.

"Yes, that was Rita. But she never got anything out of me. Thank God for the fact that she sucked at dueling. Oh, look at the time. I've got to go to work! Kids, behave for your mother. Stella, I'll try to get out early again, but-"

"No promises, I know."

"Have fun going to Diagon Alley again!" he said, slipping on his traveling cloak. The kids' smiles widened at the fact that they got to go again, but Stella rolled her eyes.

"Maybe _I _should go to work and _you _should take the kids to Diagon Alley."

"Stella, you mustn't interrupt me while I am trying to focus on my Apparition! Remember, dear; destination, determination and _deliberation!_"

"You're not sixteen anymore; you can Apparate into a room without anybody noticing!"

"Bye, love! Bye, guys, see you later!"

---

They bought all of Harry's school things rather quickly after getting money out at Gringotts. They had gotten out of Flourish and Blotts, and Stella bought ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. As they were eating, Harry caught sight of a familiar looking boy and girl; the boy was tall and gangly with red hair and the girl had a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Ron! Hermione!" he exclaimed, waving them over.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, giving him a big hug. Ron was a little more reserved and only said a simple, "How are you, mate?" They said hello to Stella and Ron happily greeted Lux, while Hermione gave a hug to Iris.

"Come and sit down. Do you want some ice cream?" offered Stella. Ron and Hermione agreed. Soon, they were enjoying their sundaes with everyone else and Lux saw a basket by Hermione's feet…move.

"Mione, what the hell is in that basket?" he asked.

"Oh! That's my new cat, Crookshanks! My parents gave me ten Galleons for my birthday and I bought an animal at the Menagerie. Ron was with me."

"I got an owl! Mum and dad bought me one along with the replacement wand. We bought it about a week ago."

"And Harry…what's this I hear about you blowing up your aunt?" asked Hermione. Lux and Harry couldn't help but start to laugh and left it to Stella to tell the story.

---

They found the Weasleys and asked if Ron and Hermione (who was staying over for the last week before school) could come for dinner. Molly gladly obliged and Stella went to go buy some groceries at a Waitrose before going back home.

"Mum, there _are _wizard market places in Diagon Alley," said Lux.

"I _know _that, but you know I prefer shopping in Muggle places. I'd really like to have both worlds mixed into our lives. Your dad's a pureblood and I'm not. I grew up knowing the Muggle and wizard ways of life."

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying, it would've been more convenient."

"I'm _sure _it would've been, Lux. But don't worry. We're here. And why don't you go get some of those Cornettos you and Iris like, okay?" Lux smiled and ran to the frozen foods department. Harry and Hermione were simply helping out Stella and the girls with her shopping list, but Ron was going insane. He had never been inside a grocery store and was amazed by how everything was set up.

"Like father, like son," whispered Hermione in Harry's ear.

When they had paid, they took the underground back (much to Ron's amusement) and Sirius was already home.

"Oh, we've got more company! Ron, Hermione; it's great to see you!"

It was like a replay of last night. The kids went upstairs and waited for supper while Sirius stayed with Stella in the kitchen.

"When did you run into Ron and Hermione?"

"Today while we were at Florean Fortescue's."

"I'm glad they're here. Harry looked like if he needed some cheering up. Stella, I'm not going to be able to sign that form. _Minnie _refused; she said because we weren't his guardians."

"Or maybe it was because of all those times you gave her hell back in the day and she's finally giving you payback at Harry's expense."

"Nah, I doubt it dear."

"Oh well…so, the steaks are cooking and here is a little pick-me-up for you," she said, handing him a glass of fire whiskey. She drank one with him.

"Do you remember when you had your first glass of this? And then we got drunk and…"

"And then Lux came around nine months later?"

"_Happy seventeenth birthday, love." Sirius poured out a shot of fire whiskey and handed it to Stella._

"_How strong is this?" she asked, grimacing at the scent the alcohol gave off._

"_You're such a prude. Just drink it. You are seventeen after all."_

"_And it's about time. Can't believe I had to wait to be legal two weeks before graduation."_

"_Well, at least you can celebrate the proper way with the rest of us," he said, bashing her glass against his. She took the shot, made a face and then asked for more, much to his amusement._

_Three shots later…_

"_I'm so fucking wasted already," she groaned._

"_Yeah, I'm not doing so well myself."_

_Stella caught a glance at the diamond ring that she'd grown so accustomed to ever since Sirius gave it to her only hours before when they had gone out, or rather, snuck out to Hogsmeade to celebrate her birthday with the Marauders, Lily, Frank and Alice. _

"_I can't believe we're getting married."_

_Sirius picked her up in his arms and kissed her._

"_I can."_

"_Since when have you been so cliché?"_

"_Since I met you." She rolled her eyes but this time, she kissed him. Sirius started to unzip the back of the black dress he'd insisted she wear that night and Stella didn't stop him. She went for his tie and jacket and before they knew it, they were both completely undressed. Stella's blue eyes were sparkling intently._

"_You're beautiful."_

"_Shut up."_

"_It's true. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Just do it before I change my mind."_

---

"That was probably one of the greatest nights of my life," she said as she placed a bowl of green peas on the dining room table, while Sirius set down the platter of steaks.

"Too bad your mum's reaction wasn't the greatest."

"Oh, she got over it, didn't she?"

"_You're pregnant?! Stella, you're seventeen!"_

"_And I'm still going to be able to become a Healer, mum! Sirius is in with the Aurors; we'll be fine."_

"_We plan to get married as soon as possible, Ms. Martin. Please, don't-"_

_Before Stella could intervene, Proserpine had shouted "Rictusemptra" and Sirius was doubled over on the floor, laughing away._

"_Mum!"_

"_He had it coming!"_

---

"I love it whenever she says 'rictusemptra' just to piss you off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Stella laughed.

"You're so cute when you're angry! Kids, dinner!"

Everything at dinner seemed normal. Hermione and Iris kept telling Freya that her classes would be fine and that they would make sure the older kids didn't pick on her and the boys were talking about the Quidditch season.

"Harry, I will have no mercy on you when Ravenclaw beats Gryffindor this year."

"Sorry, Lux, but I think this year is Gryffindor's year."

"Stella, could you please pass the bread?" asked Sirius.

"Sure, love." She had grabbed the basket but before she knew it, she was on the floor, laughing away and Sirius had a smirk on his face. The kids, especially Lux, Ron and Harry were in stitches.

"Sirius…ah! Ha, ha , ha! Stop, ha, ha, ha…the…ha! Curse! Ahh!"

"No, dad, don't!" exclaimed Lux.

"Stella, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes! Ahh! I have! Sirius!" He muttered the counter curse and helped her up from the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice that truly wasn't sorry.

"You'd better be." And Stella smacked him on his head before giving him a kiss.

"Ah, gross!" said Lux and Ron together.

---

_When we laugh indoors the blissful tones bounce off the walls  
and fall to the ground.  
Peel the hardwood backs  
and let them loose from decades trapped and listen so still._

_Death Cab for Cutie, "We Laugh Indoors"_

**So, yes, Peter Pettigrew is the murderer and is in Azkaban! Ron doesn't have Scabbers. It's Fan Fiction people! Deal with it! If you have a problem with that, then don't bother reviewing!**

**But if you liked it, then please, go ahead and do. And thanks to my reviewer chocolate fish! I appreciated it! **


	3. Black Hole

Stella invited Ron and Hermione to stay with them at Grimmauld Place for the final week before they had to go back to school and the Weasleys had agreed to the offer. They flooed back to the Burrow and brought all of their belongings. Sirius noted that Harry's demeanor had definitely brightened; he was finally smiling again and seemed to have forgotten about the Aunt Marge incident. The boys went in with Sirius to Diagon Alley one morning on his way to work because they wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies…for the thousandth time. Stella had to go back to St. Mungo's as well, but knew that the girls wouldn't cause trouble at home alone. In fact, when she got home from work, she was going to start dinner, only to find that Freya, Iris and Hermione had prepared it.

"You girls are great. Thank you so much," she said, as Hermione put a plate of chicken in front of her at the table. They sat down with Stella and started to eat, not bothering to wait for the boys.

"Their loss," scoffed Iris.

Sirius had come home with the boys even earlier than Stella, but helped them get their brooms in shape for Quidditch season instead of helping with dinner and Stella hadn't bothered to call them in because she knew Sirius would've been quite upset at losing the opportunity of a nice, hot meal.

"Okay, now, I know I made a promise to one day tell you girls the story of how your father and I got together. Seeing as both of you are now at Hogwarts, I think it's time, as Hogwarts, is of course, how we met. And seeing as he's outside and this story is going to embarrass him more than me. Hermione, do you want to hear this?"

"I'd love to!"

"Now, you girls know that we met on the train and that dad did end up getting into Gryffindor. This is how the rest of our first year went beyond that day…"

_Stella and Lily had been most looking forward to (and most dreading) their transfiguration class, as their stern head of house, Minerva McGonagall would be their professor. They stood with the rest of the first-year Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws they were sharing the class with as they waited for her to show up. A tabby cat walked into the room instead and morphed into their teacher._

"_Whoa! Can you teach us to do that?" asked Peter Pettigrew._

"_I could…in about six years. Welcome to transfiguration. I will digress; this class is not one to be fooling around in and I myself will not tolerate students who do not listen to my instruction, for if you do not, you will mess up your spell work and the consequences will be dire. Transfiguration is a complex and difficult area of magic, but with the proper teaching, you will do well. Now, you all will be assigned a desk partner." She started to rattle off names._

"_Yes…Lily Evans and Remus Lupin…James Potter and Fabian Prewett, Stella Martin and Sirius Black…" Stella made eye contact with the gray-eyed boy from the train ride and slowly walked over to the desk that McGonagall had pointed at. She placed her bag on top of the desk and sat down._

"_Hi, Stella."_

"_Hi. Congratulations on getting Gryffindor."_

"_Thank you. Although, my mother will not be pleased. She was expecting me to be in Slytherin. All my family has been in Slytherin for centuries."_

"_Your mother isn't a nice woman."_

"_And how would you know?"_

"_I saw you and her in Diagon Alley when I went to get my school things. She was yelling at you and only because you talked to a half-blood. She may not like you talking to me then."_

"_But I want to talk to you. I'm not about pureblood status, Stella. I'm not like my family and I'm really glad I got Gryffindor because now they will know that I will never be like them. My mother's a piece of work, don't you think?" She nodded her head in agreement. McGonagall waved her wand and in an instant, a single porcupine needle was in front of Stella. Sirius had one too. McGonagall called them all to attention and told them that they were to turn the porcupine needle into a sewing needle. _

"_The instructions are in your spell book, but I will show you the way to make the wand movement." She simply just pointed her wand right by the needle and said the incantation, and showed the class her shiny silver needle._

"_Now you try."_

_Lily was the first to get her needle to the desired state, but Stella and Sirius weren't far behind. James and Remus got it within their first few tries, but poor Peter had some trouble. Gideon Prewett though helped him out and he was able to do it on his own before McGonagall dismissed class._

_---_

"Your dad and I became inseparable after that first day of class. Lily, though, didn't care at all for him or for Harry's dad because they, well, they were pricks. They loved to prank and were the masterminds behind every prank that the Marauders; that is, dad, James, Uncle Remus and Pettigrew, pulled off in their tenure at Hogwarts. However, your dad was very nice to me and never played a prank on me, unless we were both clowning around with each other. Their favorite target was Professor Snape and this is why that he and dad cannot get along. They were cruel, honestly, they were."

_Stella stared as Professor Flitwick charmed the Christmas tree in the Great Hall and then saw a pink-haired Severus storm moodily to the Slytherin table with a victorious looking Sirius closely following behind and sat next to Stella._

"_What did you do now, Siri?"_

"_Oh, nothing at all. He had it coming; he was leering at Evans and James got jealous, so we decided to do a harmless hair coloring spell on him. It'll wash out within a week without the counter curse."_

"_You're mean."_

"_Eh, I've heard worse. So, are you going home for the break?"_

"_Yes. Are you?"_

"_My parents do not want me home, as I have brought shame to the Black family motto."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Toujours pur. French for "always pure." I'm not in Slytherin, so I am seen as a "dirty muggle" in their eyes. James, however, invited me over to the Potters for Christmas and I accepted. Remus and Peter are going to visit over break. They have families that actually want them at home."_

"_I'm sure you and James will have plenty of fun."_

"_Do you think your mum will let you come over to see us? I want to see you over break."_

"_Oh please. I'm sure once you two go out and start causing trouble for the Potters, you'll forget all about me."_

"_Ask your mum if you can come. James said you could and that you should bring Lily too."_

"_Is that why he wants me there? Just because of Lily?"_

"_I suggested it, Ella. And he thought it was a good idea."_

"_So then you only want me there to make Potter happy? Wow, you sure know how to make a friend feel good."_

"_Ella!" She had stood up from the table and walked away from him, even though he was still calling after her._

"Needless to say, I was upset that your father suggested that I go over to the Potters just so that way Lily would come along and see James. So, I went home on the Hogwarts Express to Granny Proserpine and we had a nice time putting up our tree and receiving visitors, wizards and Muggles alike, at our house. We baked cookies, just like we did the years before I had started school. She had waited for me to get home to start our Christmas together. I tried not to think about dad at all, and it helped when Lily came over two nights before Christmas to exchange gifts and hang out.

"_Thank you so much for the books, Stella!"_

"_You're welcome, Lily! Thank you for the 'best friends' necklace!"_

"_Let's just say that Tuney wasn't thrilled that I became best friends with a "freak" as she so calls us."_

"_If anything, she's the freak for not accepting what we are. We're not strange; we're special."_

"_I don't want to go back to that house! She's just going to keep being mean to me and even though my parents try to tell her something, she still won't quit teasing me!"_

"_She's jealous of you. That's why."_

"_I want to stay here with you! Your mum is so nice and you don't have to worry about stupid sisters all day. It's nice to be somewhere that you know you can be yourself in and no one will judge you for it."_

"_You know you're welcome to come by anytime, Lily."_

"_So, have you talked to Sirius?" _

"_No and I don't want to. He hasn't tried talking to me either."_

_Lily left that evening and for Christmas Eve, Stella and Proserpine went to Mass and then simply listened to records and ate Christmas cookies in front of a roaring fire. The fire eventually faded away and they both fell asleep in the living room. However, they were woken up by a loud thump in the fireplace and Stella saw a familiar head of silky black hair pop out._

"_Merlin, what is this?" asked Proserpine. _

"_Sirius?"_

"_Happy Christmas, Ella. Hi, Ms. Martin. I'm Sirius Black. I'm sorry for disturbing you this early, but I have a gift for Stella, that is, if she'll even talk to me."_

"_You know, you could've come later instead of waking us up at seven in the morning."_

"_Sorry, but it was necessary. Look, I'm really sorry for what I said. It came out wrong but you are my friend, Stella, and James wants you to know you're welcome to visit with or without Lily. Here's something for you." He handed her a flat wrapped parcel and she saw that it was a book about wizarding musicians._

"_You're always going on about Muggle bands. So, I thought maybe you'd want to read about wizard bands too." Stella looked at him and didn't see the sneaky, arrogant boy that most of the school already thought he was. She saw a boy who was truly sorry for what he had done and that was saying plenty, because Sirius Black was not one for apologies._

"I forgave dad, of course. And I still have that book. It's upstairs in my bedroom. Iris, you've probably read through it before."

"Maybe."

"The rest of our first year was spent just trying to get through our classes. The Marauders pulled a decent prank at least twice a week and dozens of smaller ones within a week, mostly to Professor Snape or to the Slytherins as a whole. Lily was getting tired of them always pranking and then getting away with detention. As the year got closer to the end, well, things got pretty bad…"

"_Oh Merlin! Lily, are you okay?"_

_Lily had stormed into the dormitory and her nose had grown to at least three times its normal size._

"_Stupid Potter and his idiotic friends were, once again, hexing Severus. I told them to stop, but Potter the Rotter wouldn't hear of it and kept throwing curses and Severus could barely even utter one! Ah! And that incorrigible Black! This-" she said, gesturing to her nose, "is HIS fault! He said, "Snape, let's see if we can make your nose any bigger than it is!" So, he yelled the curse, but IT HIT ME!"_

"_Oh, Lily…"_

"_I really wish you weren't friends with him! He's such a bad influence, Stella. Him and Potter…I suppose Lupin isn't too bad and Pettigrew is just, well, there for show."_

"_He's my friend, Lily. He's not mean to me."_

"_Well, if he's your friend, can't you tell him to lay off Severus? I'm sure he'll listen to you if you both are as good friends as you claim you are."_

"_I can try, Lily. But it's Sirius. He's as stubborn as they get." She offered the counter curse for Lily's enlarged nose and then went off to find Sirius._

"_Hey, Ella."_

_She didn't say anything._

"_I suppose you saw Evans, huh?"_

"_Sirius, she's really upset. Most of the time, Severus doesn't even provoke you and yet, you and James bother him. Can't you just leave him alone? I mean, honestly, let him do what he wants."_

"_He's into dark magic, Stella!"_

"_I know that, but it's none of your concern! All the Slytherins are into dark magic, but you only bother him!"_

"_We just…we don't like him, Stella."_

"_If you don't lay off him, you're going to ruin my friendship with Lily because I'm friends with you."_

"_Well, if I lay off him, I'm going to ruin my friendship with James. No way, Stella. Here, I'll make it easier for you and end our friendship now."_

"_Sirius, wait—"_

"Daddy, you're a jerk!" exclaimed Freya as the boys walked in the dining room.

"What did I do?"He glanced at Stella.

"Is your mother trying to pit you against me? Stella, what are you telling these girls?"

"Oh…the story of us. You know how it goes. You pretty much lose most of the time, but you're lucky that I love you or else we wouldn't be married right now."

"Hermione, Iris, Frey…I'll have you know that Stella is telling you lies."

"Really, daddy? So, she's lying about the time that you ended your friendship because you wouldn't stop pranking Professor Snape at her request?" asked Freya. Sirius looked at Stella again.

"Uh…okay, maybe not all of it is lies."

"Dear, I'm always right. Do not doubt me. This is our story and I'm sticking to it. Now, all of you, sit down and I'll reheat the dinner that the girls made for you while you all just ran outside and played with your broomsticks. Girls, that was pretty much our first year. Your daddy, at this point, hates my guts."

"Stella!"

"We can't wait for the next part!" exclaimed Hermione. Sirius buried his face in his hands and Stella comforted him with a peck on his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to try to not make you look so heartless and cruel to me, Sirius."

"Thanks, Ella," he grumbled.

---

Speak slowly  
I can't hear you  
My mind keeps spinning  
Closer and closer  
To the rain on the roof  
And the rain in my head  
And the things that you said  
Keep on sinking further ahead  
And it just gets  
So foggy  
It's nowhere in here  
And it's everywhere else  
That I don't want to be  
But I'm stuck here  
Getting misty over you  
I'm alone on a bicycle for two

-She & Him, "Black Hole"

---

Well, that was chapter three. As always, review or, don't. Harry Potter isn't mine. The lyrics aren't mine.. All that is original is. Enjoy. Peace and love, peace and love.


End file.
